


Сладкая месть

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Name-Calling, Rivalry, Romance, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Джирайя постоянно дразнит Цунаде. Но теперь он добрался со своими насмешками и до Орочимару. Что же будет дальше?Ваншот из времен юности саннинов.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Сладкая месть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delicious Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147990) by [JigokuDayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JigokuDayu/pseuds/JigokuDayu). 



> Примечание автора:   
> «Это лишь второй мой фанфик по «Наруто», но я им горжусь. Саннины-подростки – такие очаровашки! А Орочимару уже обнаруживает садистские наклонности».

Его товарищи по команде опять сцепились друг с другом – ну прямо как малолетки из Академии! Орочимару закатил глаза, глядя на эту парочку. Нет, Цунаде, в общем-то, девчонка неплохая, но вот от Джирайи его всегда просто тошнило. «Почему она не пошлет его раз и навсегда? – подумалось ему. – Почему опускается до его уровня?»

\- Ну ты ж и уродина! – выкрикнул Джирайя. – Кошмар какая страшная! Тот же Орочимару намного красивее тебя! 

\- Заткнись, ублюдок! Я не уродина! – рявкнула она в ответ.

Джирайя обернулся к нему, словно ища поддержки. Но заметив, что сокомандник подчеркнуто отстраняется от участия в этом разговоре, завелся еще пуще:

\- Ты ведь у нас самый красивый, правда, Орочимару? Все парни без ума от тебя! Вот почему Цунаде себе никак парня не подцепит! Ну, и еще и потому, что она плоскодонка!

\- Прекрати! – прошипел Орочимару. Его тонкие (пожалуй, слишком тонкие) губы скривились от досады.

\- Зато у тебя такие эротичные волосы! – Джирайя сопроводил насмешку причмокиваньем, изображая воздушный поцелуй. – М-м-м, я их просто обожаю. А спорим, у тебя сиськи больше, чем у Цунаде?

\- Кто тебе дал право обсуждать меня? Мозгов у тебя – как у младенца! – с этими словами Орочимару развернулся и направился прочь, оставляя позади и тренировочный полигон, и товарищей по команде с их перебранкой. К вопросам внешности он с недавних пор был крайне чувствителен. И последнее, что ему сейчас было необходимо – это общество придурка Джирайи, который только и способен был, что дразниться без передышки. 

Углубившись так далеко в лес, что туда уже не доносились голоса его товарищей по команде, Орочимару плюхнулся на землю под деревом и на некоторое время ушел в свои мысли, пока его не отвлек какой-то шорох. Кто-то приближался к его укрытию.  
  
\- Мне так жаль… Этот Джирайя просто ублюдок! Он не должен был втягивать тебя в нашу ссору, – послышался мягкий, ласковый голос Цунаде.

А вот и она сама – опустилась на колени рядом с ним, среди узловатых корней дерева.

Ответом ей было молчание. Орочимару лишь искоса глянул в ту сторону, пытаясь понять: а это точно она? На какой-то миг мелькнуло подозрение, что на самом деле это Джирайя под маскировочным дзюцу. «Да нет, не может быть – Джирайя безнадежен в гендзюцу! Это настоящая Цунаде». Но даже убедившись в том, что это не обман зрения, Орочимару не спешил нарушить молчание и только рассматривал свои ногти.  
  
Некоторое время он сидел так, глядя на поляну, расстилающуюся перед деревом, а потом с горечью выдохнул:  
  
\- Я такой уродливый, да? Как ты считаешь? 

\- Нет, вовсе нет, – тихо проговорила она, и в ее глазах блеснуло сочувствие.

Он повернулся к ней:

\- А что ты скажешь о моих волосах?

\- Скажу, что они очень красивые, – и Цунаде с легкой улыбкой придвинулась ближе к нему.

\- Ты могла бы… прикоснуться к ним?

\- Кх-м, ладно… – она подняла руку и легонько погладила его по макушке.  
  
\- Нет, запусти в них пальцы.  
  
Цунаде прикусила губу, словно хотела возразить, но передумала. И дрожащими пальцами провела по его длинным черным волосам. А потом, побоявшись огорчить его тем, что слишком быстро убрала руку, продолжила это занятие. И с каждым движением ее нерешительность словно куда-то улетучивалась. 

\- Как думаешь, у меня чересчур тонкие губы?  
  
При других обстоятельствах ее, наверное, удивил бы этот вопрос, ведь Джирайя вроде как не высказывался насчет его губ. Но сейчас ей было не до посторонних мыслей – она наслаждалась гладкостью волос Орочимару, и потому, машинально помотав головой, пробормотала:

\- Нет…  
  
\- Тогда поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня, Цунаде-тян! – его голос напоминал нежное шипение.

Она закрыла глаза еще до того, как прижалась губами к его губам. После первого прикосновения, короткого и нервного, последовало второе, более долгое. Ее рука все еще была погружена в его волосы, хотя и перестала их поглаживать. Другая легла ему на плечо.  
  
Ладони Орочимару, скользнув по ее спине снизу вверх, достигли волос. Он прервал поцелуй и заглянул в глаза Цунаде. Распустил ее прическу, взвесил на руке часть золотистых прядей и прижался к ним сперва щекой, а потом губами. И принялся покрывать поцелуями ее шею и ухо, тихо выдохнув при этом:

\- Скажи, что любишь меня!  
  
Почувствовав его губы на своей шее, она прикрыла глаза и простонала:  
  
\- Люблю тебя…

\- Скажи еще! Хочу услышать это от тебя много-много раз…

\- Я люблю тебя, Орочимару-сан!  
  
\- Еще, ну скажи еще раз! – теперь он уже выпрашивал это, как нетерпеливый ребенок: обхватив ее за талию, притянул к себе и запечатал губы порывистым поцелуем, после чего вновь уткнулся в ее шею.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя… Ну а ты… ты не хочешь сказать, что любишь меня?

\- А этого доказательства недостаточно? – прохрипел он и впился в ее шею любовным укусом.

Она выгнулась в его руках и невольно поморщилась: любовный укус быстро превратился в настоящий. Это зашло слишком далеко. Она поняла, что обязана остановить его, и отстранилась, потирая место, на котором остались следы зубов. Но когда он бросил на нее взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век, облизывая губы, то снова не смогла устоять – и они принялись безудержно, страстно целоваться, позабыв обо всем на свете. 

Вдруг совсем рядом раздался гневный вопль:  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты на него запала!

Их застукал Джирайя. Весь пунцовый, скрежещущий зубами от ярости.

Цунаде попыталась отстраниться от Орочимару, но тот только крепче обхватил ее за талию и оскалился в самодовольной ухмылке. Поглумиться над Джирайей ему всегда было в кайф, но сейчас Орочимару торжествовал вдвойне. Он знал, что Джирайя влюблен в Цунаде и дразнит ее лишь затем, чтобы скрыть свои чувства. А сейчас она здесь, с ним, и Джирайя ничего не может с этим поделать. Чтобы окончательно доконать Джирайю, Орочимару высунул язык и провел им по ушку Цунаде.  
  
А Цунаде была так смущена и возбуждена, что не могла выговорить ни слова. Попыталась было, но с губ сорвались только какие-то бессвязные обрывки звуков. Оно и к лучшему, наверное. Потому что она так и не смогла определиться, что же ей следует сделать: устроить Джирайе выволочку за то, что он шпионил за ними, или попытаться объяснить ему, что она чувствует к Орочимару – какими бы эти чувства ни были на самом деле. Кстати, а что она чувствует к Орочимару? Трудно сказать. Ведь это любовь, да? Попробуй-ка ответить «нет», чувствуя, как его язык скользит по краю уха.

\- Ну и обжимайтесь себе дальше! – рявкнул Джирайя. – Пусть он тебе еще больше засосов понаставит! А мне плевать. Я пошел.

Ага, плевать... Как же. Щас! Когда он – мрачный, насупленный – развернулся на пятках и устремился прочь, Орочимару готов был поспорить, что Джирайя вот-вот разревется.

Эта мысль вызвала у него приступ сдавленного смеха. Отсмеявшись, он взял Цунаде за подбородок и развернул ее лицом к себе.

\- Так на чем мы остановились, когда нас так невоспитанно прервали? А, вот на чем...

И он возобновил свои поцелуи – такие бурные, так что она едва не подавилась его языком.

Отстранившись от него – якобы затем, чтобы глотнуть воздуха – Цунаде, тяжело дыша, спросила:

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я это делаю не только ради того, чтобы поквитаться с Джирайей?  
  
\- Я тоже. Но одно другому не мешает. 

И он снова приник к ее шее, захваченный новой идеей. Пусть при следующей встрече Джирайя увидит, что у Цунаде вся шея в роскошных засосах. И пусть знает, кто их ей оставил.

  
2019


End file.
